


Away from you

by Kikara Nixale (moonlightMadness)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Grimdark, Sadstuck, wweh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightMadness/pseuds/Kikara%20Nixale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ENEMIES<br/>friends!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away from you

You watch as the meteor passes by that weird planet, mentally screaming.  
"HELP PLEASE STOP!"  
You slowly fly behind the meteor, a growl dancing on your lips.  
"Jade! Hold it together!"  
You hear shouting of a familiar gray texted alien.   
Your enemy.  
"No, friend!"  
You hear the cool reply of ironic smoothness that belongs to the cool red text guy.   
Your target.  
"NO STOP!"  
BARK  
BARK  
You can feel your real self bashing against your invisible wall of subconscious. The real you. Not some fake implant that wormed it's way inside. Your body warps it's self to the meteor, and you both see the horrified faces of your enemies.   
"FRIENDS!"  
hey guys  
long time no see  
Your ears are flat against your head, and your real self jumps in joy.   
"Help me! Can you hear me?"  
Maybe they can help you. No. OBEY.  
You land on the rocky floor, bathing the area in green. You stare at them and snarl.   
DESTROY THEM. THEY ARE OF NO USE.  
"No! Dont!"  
KILL THEM!  
You howl out in pain and clutch your head. It hurts!  
'Jade?' Is that your name? Real name?  
'What the fuck, Jade?' It must be.  
'It's us. Dave, Kanaya, Rose, Kanaya, Terezi.'  
ENEMIES  
"FRIENDS!"  
'What happened?'  
"Help me!"  
'Jade.' Kar...kat?  
'Jade, listen.' D..dave.  
You grip something and lift it into the air. A black sweater?  
"No,put him down!"  
'JADE!' You flinch and drop.   
DO IT  
Your real self bashes the wall and seeps into the cracks, jumping into the reigns. Make it fast.  
guys  
im fine  
save yourself  
:)  
You raise your hand, and before they could protest, you bend the space around them, teleporting them away to the only place that is safe.  
Away from you.  
The wall forced you back out. You didnt fight. They will be safe. Enemies. FRIENDS.  
BARK  
OBEY  
SUBMIT  
CONSUME


End file.
